grasmere_valleyfandomcom-20200214-history
James Dontos
The long time serving mayor of Grasmere Valley who is beloved by the entire town. Also a faithful husband to Anne Dontos for over 60 years and great father two six children. Early Life Born in Grasmere Valley, he lived there all his life. He loved the town and never thought about leaving it but one day wanting to be mayor. He worked on the farm which his father had done and while in his teens he met with Anne who he would marry when the pair were 18. James wanting to represent his town became the mayor, a post he has held ever since for a record of over 40 years. Whilst in office he and Anne had their six children, Ivan Dontos, Harvey Dontos, James Dontos II, Harper Dontos, Kristina Dontos and Merry Dontos. James who had been a Christian since he was 7 was known for his upstanding characteristics for being a hard working and loving man who the town respected as being their mayor for many years. While there had been elections James had won outright with many years going by with no one standing for election as the town approved of this Grasmere Valley fixture so much. In later years his son James Dontos II as helped him out when need be, looking after the town when he and Anne go on a well deserved holiday. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 1 James Dontos is first seen welcoming Gary Robinson, the town's new pastor at the annual picnic which is picketed by Daisy believing he is a terrible man when he is anything but. Later on is devastated by his son, Harvey Dontos relationship with Vera Cullingham ending in tears due to her attempting to kill Harvey something which Anne with Del helped prove. James and Harvey go on a fishing trip as he tries to have a heart to heart with Harvey. He is not sure if he will be able to get through to him. However he is soon overwhelmed when his son repents and becomes a Christian. Volume 3 He along with Gary Robinson are seen at the police station with Detective Stall, Daisy, Richard Burges and Jason Maxwell as they try and figure out where Lee Xing-Jung and Lexia Xing-Jung had disappeared to. During this, Gary's nemesis Ms Izodel arrives as she claims she has seen the two were developing a nuclear bomb in the La Vista restaurant with The William Brothers, Garett Jones and Meadow. Gary goes with the self make bomb squad with Detective Stall leading infiltrate and announce they are under arrest but it turns out it was just The Williams Brothers helping The Petites making some cookies. James upon leaving a Bible study with Nanny Prescot, Gary Robinson, Meg Robinson, Tracy Etheridge and Mr Ambrose manage to get beckoned by the royal family who are passing through in a limo and reveal to them the new name of the baby born to Prince William and Princess Kate. The Tales of Grasmere Valley in Summertime When Aggy Nickels passed away and left a fortune to the town, he is among those leading the meeting at the town hall as to what to do with the money. In the end the entire town went on a around the world cruise. He ends up rescuing John Valentino when he is desperately trying to take people in his milk float to the cruise ship on time including the likes of Ms Kelly and Ms Izodel with their numerous amount of luggage. James comes in a limo to pick them up. He is also seen congratulating John for doing what he can as he comments it would have been a difficult situation being stuck with two of the most insufferable ladies in the world referring to Ms Kelly and Ms Izodel. He apologises to Justin Cook the chef cooking for the entire town on the cruise after the town were complaining about the meal being late and they asked everyone to help but they refused and Justin shouted at everyone with a megaphone fed up with the lack of help. After James apologises he urges everyone to get stuck in and help. Volume 4 When the University is open the students come flooding into the town and manage to create havoc as a result. James is among those at a meeting seeing to try and come up with a plan to stop them from acting like hooligans. In order for Jack Strawberry to pass the bar he has to try a fictional case. The case he has to try is to convince the jury Marge stole the cookie form James Dontos's cookie jar. Volume 5 The town ends up being captured by Mr Grasmere and Mrs Grasmere and they hold the town in hostage as they took over as it is all part of elaborate plot to get their friend Mr Gardiner free from prison. James himself is locked up in room 3 at the hotel with Anthony Hall, Bessy Hall and Albert Fords. They are all freed by Daisy, Ted Fed and the Houston brothers. With Daisy informing them what happened to some of the others who are now being held hostage in a net dangling from a pool of crocodiles, they all rush to Woodcote to stop Mr and Mrs Grasmere Daisy gets a microphone from Maher Shalal Hash Baz and gives to James Dontos as the crane falls holding those in the net falls back due to Mr Gardiner's incompetent use of it. She wants him to use it in order to speak to the entire town and rally them to take the town back. James reveals the truth with the microphone whilst on top of the town hall that despite their claims that Mr and Mrs Grasmere had no claim to the land and they weren't even Mr and Mrs Grasmere but Janice and Scott but were friends of Mr Gardiner used in a plot to get control of the town and release Mr Gardiner. Mrs Grasmere and Mr Grasmere get up to the town hall, Mrs Grasmere still wants to get at James with Mr Grasmere wanting her to stop. James says their plan is over and even points Mr Gardiner has vanished and not supporting their cause. Janice tries to lunge at James and misses and Scott lunges at Janice and gets her but this all manages for them to fall off the town hall and into the bellies of the crocodiles. James manages to save the day and Grasmere Valley eventually goes back to normal. Volume 8 With the race for elections happening, Harvey has gotten into a relationship with Tessa Crab who he is running as Vice Prime Minister with her going for Prime Minister. She uses him and dumps him. The family angered to see Harvey once again being used decide to get back at Tessa Crab with Harper Dontos in the lead but James and Anne supporting. They manage to dose Isaac and Tessa Crab in chlorophyll so they would pass out, and place the pair in the hospital so they would not say their key address for their Prime Minister nomination. The winners in the end were shock to many as known other than Mr Gardiner as Prime Minister and Julie as Vice Prime Minister won the vote. Volume 10 He is at the emergency meeting requested by Mr Logan to get figures of the town to try and figure out how the town can heal as a result of the great fire caused by Michael Novak. In the end it is decided a Games Night once a month would be the way forward. He is seen at the Town Hall as everyone is trying to find who is the Mafia as they are taking out the entire town. In the end it turns out the entire town are playing Mafia during a games night set up by Quentin Smithe and no one is actually hurt. James congratulates Quentin for his good idea of having a games night on a Saturday once a month for the town to come and join in. The Tales of Grasmere Valley and the Death of Daisy He is seen thanking Daisy for all her hard work recently doing a nightly meeting for the young men in the town to help raise them up to be god fearing men. Due to her efforts the Club Flamingo is losing business much to Wendy Wendall horror. Soon after James meeting with Daisy, Wendy gets Joe Deducca to try and kill her so business may return Joe fails to do so but Daisy is reported dead when a body of a dead cow is mistaken to be hers by the dumbest duo ever, Scott and Dean. At the funeral James is among those present but doesn't have a great role as Tessa Crab wanting to use it for her purposes, hijacks the arrangements of the funeral. During the funeral Daisy walks having come back from holiday very confused and soon all is revealed and Daisy is a live and well. Volume 17 James Dontos goes on holiday to France with his wife Anne which leads to James Dontos II in charge of the town during when they experience the town needing to have more money to re-do the town which is clearly struggling and in need of improvements. When he does come back the town is still in a financial situation. The only hope is to get Mariath Le Briosse to donate the £62 Million the town needs. She calls for a press conference which is a shock for the recluse to do. She wants James there were she declares she will give the money as long as she gets a statute,a holiday and marriage to Steve Queen. James doesn't mind the first two request but refuses to let her marry Steve Queen. She then threatens to pull out but James using the opportunity says if she does the town would never really like her and think of her worse than they already do. She therefore relents as she is still getting the holiday and the statute. Well that is until parliament voted down having a day in her honour and Johan while did make a stature of her, it was a little one that could fit on the mantle and not a landmark in the town. James Dontos is also seen officially opening Toby the Baker's new bakery in the town which is nearly burnt down by Franco Fabregas who escaped prison but Toby stopped the fire and Franco was arrested. Volume 24 James Dontos is gravelly ill from a mysterious very rare illness which no one is sure how to cure. The town is in great panic as it is clear James Dontos is close to death. As this happens soon there is a great scramble for power of those wanting to become the new mayor. Michelle Novak is already black mailing he likes of Paul Templeton to gain support while Tessa Crab is already planning the funeral despite James still being alive. While James is ill, Mary Hartwell, a controversial radio host decides to call him up at 6 0'clock in the morning hoping to get ratings that she can get him so mixed up that he may die life on-air and she may through the roof ratings. When he gets the call, James is very confused as Mary doesn't reveal who she is and she uses James confusion to say he has Alzhemier's disease. Her producer Greg Austin soon clears up what has happened to James. When he does Mary tells off Greg life on air for ruining her segment. James however still on the line, fed up of being exploited by everyone roars back at Mary and says she will never work in this town again, which is amazing due to his very poor health Mary thinks she is safe due to her more than a million listeners and that no one would dare fire her. Greg who is her boss gladly does live on air causing for her to run out of Grasmere Valley as she is humiliated so publicly. James Dontos is getting worse and the miracle drug being created or collected is not in sight. The entire town gathers outside the house holding vigil and wanting to hear the news. Soon it is revealed that he has passed away. Immediately Tessa Crab with her sister Kristina Crab who at this point worked as James is secretary leg it to the town hall with everyone else charging after them. Kristina being able to write James Dontos handwriting is tasked to rewrite the will to favor Tessa Crab to take over as Mayor in the event of his death which soon leads to an epic chase. Despite all the efforts however James Dontos was not dead but in fact alive and soon cured with the help of shy scientist Jason Harrow being able to save the day. Volume 26 He along with Sam Bishop when Lois Star comes to the town all and reveals the terrible things the Fifth Way Cult have done with some of the town going with them James and Sam allow a rescue mission with Del and Jack Jackson. James, Sam along with those concerned go to where the encampment of the Fifth Way Cult. Jack Jackson tries to calm the others down but it ends gravely with Del's rash action causing for those in the cult to commit mass suicide with some being rescued but for a great catastrophe happening. Volume 27 With James and Sam's involvement in the tragic events involving the Fifth Way, Tessa Crab who lost her husband, who she never really cared, in the mass suicide decides to hold a snap election both for Prime Minister and to also challenge the Mayor. James is up against Michelle Novak who is determined to get it by any means necessary. While Tessa Crab manages to beat Sam in the shock results, James manages to remain as mayor as Michelle having tried to silence her political enemies with Tess Hathaway trying to kill them causes for Michelle to lose the election. Volume 38 Mariah Hawkins is appointed in the newly made role as Deputy Mayor to help James Dontos as he continues to get older. He and Mariah among those waiting for the parade organised by The Worst Lawyer Ever and Detective Lang for two new residents who they have no idea who they are. James wonders who it is as she was not informed what was happening. Mariah is all to happy to celebrate whoever it was as she is known to love throwing parties. It turns out it is Charlene Moray and Cliff Clifford, Charlene's fiance with them coming to the town with Cliff taking over from Jack Jackson as police chief, something he has no idea about. When it is seen that Charlene is arriving celebrations flatly stop. The two reveal what is happening with James in disbelief wanting answers and is shocked and vexed to find out Jack didn't know this was happening as well as himself. Due to him usually being calm and him now getting very mad over the situation,crowd soon gets angry with Cliff and try to attack the him and the carriage they came with as pulled by their minions. Cliff Clifford manages to stop this by declaring anyone opposing him would be very sorry! Volume 39 James is seen at the party congratulating Grasmere Valley FC for reaching the play offs having the opportunity to go to the Premiership at the Town Hall. The event was hosted by Mariah Hawkins, the new Deputy Mayor who will also have any excuse to have a party going. Volume 40 He and Anne are celebrating their 60th wedding anniversary and have invited the entire town to celebrate their long lasting marriage at the town hall. Nearly the entire town turns up and sit on desk assigned to each of their personality hoping those on the table will get on well with each other. Volume 41 James Dontos is seen with Jack Jackson, Roger Boarding, Constantine Broading and Cristophe Voldo pleading with The Governor to get Cliff Clifford, Norman Grayson and Deanna Ludwig arrested as a result of what they did with Jenna Parish with Cliff and Norman trying to kill her and Deanna refusing to help Jenna back in Volume 40. There also is Charlene Moray and The Worst Lawyer Ever who flatly refuse to do anything about it with The Worst Lawyer Ever refusing to prosecute due to claims of lack of evidence, despite the entire seeing what the two did and testimony of Jenna. The Governor who is a representative of Catherine Lorna while she is on business declares she is doing what is best for the town and refuses to prosecute and under Charlene recommendation insists anyone who speaks about the crime which they can never be tried upon on social media, paper or in public will be imprisoned as a result as a media blackout is ordered. Cristophe and the others cannot believe it as all three are let off and cannot be prosecuted and are angry and very saddened. Catherine Lorna shocked after hearing what was happening by Scott Clyde, calls for a meeting at town hall with everyone their including the press and TV cameras. There she fires The Governor, Jill Valentine, The Worst Lawyer Ever, places in custody Norman Grayson whom ended up taking Deanna Ludwig as hostage and shot her in the calf, banished Deanna from the town, also fired Charlene Moray and had Pablo Underbar, Peter Schlister and Cliff Clifford arrested but not before Cliff ran away, trying to flee and then got hit by a car. James even announced that Charlene Moray, sick of her meddling in Grasmere Valley life that she was banned from ever setting foot again in the town. And with that the reign of terror by Cliff Clifford was finally over. Volume 43 He opens the new theatre Lady Augustina which is named after the playwright who moved to Grasmere Valley upon agreement for having a theatre built in her name. Volume 45 James Dontos is proceeding over the Town Hall meeting with Catherine Lorna, Mariah Hawkins and James Dontos II when Mother Morland says her mansion has been robbed and her daughter-in-law Sarah Morland was attacked. James and the others try to help her, but Mother Morland insisted that the town had not helped them and turned their back on them. The Morlands a very well connected family as result decide to use their connections to fore everyone out of town and change the town for ever as punishment. James can't believe this and thinks Catherine the Prime Minister would stop this but she is too afraid to do so. James Dontos unlike Catherine shows he has backbone and he publicly critcises Catherine Lorna for her ability to avert the situation in front of the entire town when during the final night before they a meant to leave with their tributes Richard Morland rushes in wanting his wife to reveal it was all made up by her. When all is revealed to be a lie made by Sarah Morland to try and get away from her husband and mother-in-law, Sarah is arrested, Mother Morland runs away from the town and Richard cries greatly. Meanwhile Catherine Lorna tries to return to the stage and act as if nothing had happened but the town have had enough of her and realising she cannot win the public's trust resign from politics on the spot. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Comics #4 The One About a Bank Robbery That Goes Wrong #4 Tale of Zeba James is at the bank when Zeba trying to rob the bank but is foiled when Marge who is rather large swings into him causing him to fly outside of Earth due to the great force. #8-#10 Over the Edge #10 Tale of Dr Keith Brook James is seen at a ceremony given an award to Isaac Ipswitch for him helping Josh Harrow's life after he fell out of the window even though Isaac was partially responsible for Josh doing it and Dr Amanda Hathaway who helped save him during surgery. #27 The Commonwealth Games #27 Tale of Jeddie’s Biggest Fan As Mayor with Sam Bishop and Jeddie's Biggest Fan they are seen wishing Jeddie all the best as he cycles in the Commonwealth for Ghana. # 50 50 ISSUES!!!! #50 Tale of 50 He as the mayor along with Sam Bishop being the Prime Minister and Daisy the matriarch of the town officially wish a Happy 50th issue at the end of the issue. #51-56 A Blue Christmas without You #51 Tale of Jed Adams As he does every year at the shopping centre, he is seen on the roof of the shopping centre announcing that Black Friday has begun. #56 Tale of Christmas Day A the end of the Issue he is among those wishing everyone a Merry Christmas. #66 Happy 1 Year Anniversary #66 Tale of Over a Year James and Anne are seen introducing the fact that Grasmere Valley Comics which started from 7th February 2014 had been running over a year at this point and that this issue was to celebrate that with all the celebrity readers that read the comics. #96-100 What Christmas Means? #97 Tale of Abdul McGray James and Tessa Crab are presiding over a Town hall meeting as to whether to ban Christmas. With no on putting arguments for keeping Christmas as the meeting was packed with Anti-Christmas supporters Tessa declared it banned much to James great sadness making it illegal to celebrate Christmas. #100 Tale of 100 With Christmas being restored, James Dontos is among those seen wishing the readers a Merry Christmas. #105 TWO YEARS!! #105 Tale of Two Years James is seen among those at the beginning welcoming people to the 2 years anniversary of the comic. #106 I WANT A STATUTE #106 Tale of Isabelle Romford Isabelle Romford the it girl and socialite wants James Dontos to give her a statute in the town for all the 'work' she has done for the town. James refuses flatly to do it. She insists and screams she wants it and in the end James sends her to a rubbish dump as she says this place perfectly reflects her. #111-115 Who Let the Prisoners out? #113 Tale of Luther Martin When the prisoners have been bought out by Andrea Fullow who paid for their freedom, and they are creating havoc as a result, James calls for a meeting to try and ensure people they were doing everything they can to make sure they are safe. However when Luther Martin reveals he has leaked information about the town online which would cause the prisoners to try and kill them, everyone including James is terrified. The Devon Show Season 1 Episode 10 The Easter Play James Dontos is among those hoping to watch The Easter Play. It ends up being cancelled due to Ms Izodel who wrote a very blasphemous and in poor taste play being locked up so she couldn't come on and PJ Simmons instead gave a gospel message. Episode 15 How Do You Solve A Problem like Ladonna Palmer? Ladonna Palmer comes back to Grasmere Valley and due to her hatred of the entire town; she has decided to sue everyone she knows including Nanny Prescot, Sam Bishop, James Dontos, Dr Nathan Jones and even the Queen. The Prescot family try to hire Tony Taylor as a body guard to keep an eye out for Ladonna Palmer as she threatened to come back to the town but at that time they didn’t know what capacity. She soon turns up when the gang are at school with Tony Taylor and are served law suits and Tony is fired as a bodyguard. Soon the trial goes to Judge Judy and the case is thrown out after it seemed she sued virtually everyone she knew for wrongful dismissal from her job as a hospital resident which was partly made due to Nanny Prescot claiming that she stole her purse, which she did. Soon Judy throws the case out. Season 2 Episode 7 It's Been A Year He is among those who celebrate the first anniversary of the start of the Nanny Prescot Show and when the her house was invaded by Nanny Prescot's family at her house. Episode 10 Nanny Prescot Gets Roasted James is present at Nanny Prescot roast thinking it was going to be an appreciation to her as originally devised by Devon but with the panel of comedians and nemesis's of Nanny Prescot this backfires greatly before she manages to give them all a piece of her mind. Episode 13 And the Award Goes To... James Dontos is among those voting for those who have contributed to Grasmere Valley society for the award along with Mr Ambrose, Pamela Thornton, Gary Robinson and Ms Izodel. At award show where he along with the other judges are there it is revealed that Nanny Prescot is the winner but not before she gets a rude interruption from Kanye West. Episode 18 As Easter Comes He is present at the baptism of Nancy Forster, Harvey Dontos, Eric Gladville, Matthew Pratt and Abdul McGray. James and Anne are so delighted to see their son proclaiming his faith with baptism. Season 3 Episode 7 Where Do Lonely Hearts Go? The gang all want to have a place that they can all go besides the hairdressers where everyone can go the hang out. Meanwhile Matthew Pratt is forced to go on Blind Date hosted by the cheesy, slimy bad presenter Steve Mermzy. The gang come to see him at the studio with James Dontos as they explain their idea for a café. Matthew wants to with each of the contestants to ask whether they are Christian but Steve not liking his questions demands for different questions. He soon does with the contestants Ladonna Palmer, Ms Brahms and Carla, however when Matthew picks Carla, contestant number 3 Steve not liking his answer demands for him to pick Ms Brahms. He doesn’t and ends up asking Carla out on a date. At the end James Dontos agrees to have a café and Matthew and Carla go on their date. Episode 9 Open for All Hours James is there when Sally Moogle opens up her cafe which will become the new social point for many in the town called The Moogles ''and he officially opens it on behalf of the town. Episode 14 Going On 2 James Dontos is among those celebrating the 2 year anniversary of The Devon Show. Episode 15 The Wedding Show Nanny Prescot decides to hold a Wedding Show at her house where they go through the videos of their weddings and then pick the winner of whose weddings was the best. Among the couples are James Dontos and Anne Dontos along with the couples who come are Pamela Thornton and David Thornton, Harvey Robinson and Elle Robinson, Ryan Carey and Kate Carey, Eric Gladville and Gladice Gladville, Jay Karl and Mikey Karl, and Damian Burchens and Ruth Burchens. James and Anne have grainy photos of their big day as opposed to video as it was so long ago and they show the the pictures to everyone. Damian and Ruth end up winning ''The Wedding Show and they all dance to Steven Curtis Chapman performing. Season 4 Season 4 Episode 2 AGM The Annual General Meeting is being held for the church with the new pastor Kevin Davis presiding. The gang turn up some like Devon excited about the conflict that ensues while others such as Nanny Prescot not enjoying it as much. James Dontos is among those at the meeting. Yet again however Josephine Steele a church member who rarely if ever turns up to church but always likes to voice her opinions and complaints, turns up with 7,000 pages full of problems she thinks the church has. They go through the list until she starts to want the excommunication of Finnerly McDowell, a presenter of Cats Do the Craziest Things and great friends with Abdul McGray for being a Satan worshiper and Billy Santiamo for being gay. The accusations for both are false yet Finnerly is excommunicated due to the church finding him odd and a geek. Laura Bright stands up for Billy and it is not until Kevin has enough that the madness stops as he begins verbally take down the hypocrite Josephine who feels the need to tell others how to run their lives but doesn’t go to church or help her son, DAJA, who is irresponsible with the longest engagement possible. Soon Daisy finishes her off and the church decide to have Finnerly back in to fellowship and to excommunicate Josephine. Episode 17 Just Sing The town is need of a new anthem to sing and James Dontos being the mayor along with Joanna Lumely, James Dontos and Niall Horan are the judges as to which song would be the new anthem and which artist would sing it. Devon came close to winning but in the end with a last minute entry stealing the show, Dari wins with amazing powerful voice. Season 5 Episode 1 Wake The funeral takes place for the victims of the Fifth Way Cult mass suicide and the wake is held out at the Prescot which as they arrived is already filled with mourners with Nanny Prescot’s dear old friend Mrs Steadman helping out. Bursting in suddenly is Charlene Moray, the chief of police along with Sam Bishop and James Dontos as they are there on official business as they sack Del give his job to Jack Jackson and are investigating Del for his botched plan to safe those from the cult, Gary Robinson is arrested for his involvement and Charley Robinson custody is given to Adam Robinson and Madame Neptune is fired as Jill Valentine takes over her role as editor of the newspaper. Episode 2 In or Out James Dontos is running a town hall meeting when Matthew Pratt introduce Clara Derulo to the town in order to do up with her idea of what is in to move the town on from the devastating affects of the Fifth Way Mass Suicide. Episode 16 Love Bomb James Dontos II ended up being taken by the Agape church who love bomb on those they want to get them into their church with hugging them and showing love before taking them away. James Dontos, wants to get his son back as does Nanny Prescot wants to get her daughter, Champaine back and Daisy who wants to get back Kelly Barbour. They decide to have a plant to go be taken and have their smart phone on so they can track where they are being taken to. They pull out short straws and it’s Janet Herman who has to do it. After making it out as if she was lonely, Randy Morris jumps in and whisks her away. It turns out that they are being held in The Moogles café which has been changed to The Agape café as Sally Moogle has been forced to do so by the church. The four are held hostage by Wanda Wellingham who is a wacky, irritating, NAR lady who has a grating voice. The gang come in poising as agape workers with their litter pickers hoping to free them. They are soon spotted and join the others a Wanda talks to them hoping they will join her movement. To get them going away, Mr Love whose wife Marnie Span has just split up complains how lonely he is outside the café. The Agape church desperate to recruit him go after him chasing him. He legs it to Elysian Fields soon making the group there problem. Everyone who had been held hostage ends up being able to be freed, including James Dontos II. Season 7 Episode 3 Marriageathon He is there presiding over the town hall meeting when Nigel Crump announced that he was giving to £10,000 to anyone that gets married in 21 days, hoping to encourage more people to get married. Episode 16 The End of Devon James is among those at the hospital after Nanny Prescot recovers from her heart attack. He is seen personally saying how much Nanny Prescot had done for the town and how much they wanted her to live as she would be greatly missed if she passed away. Thankfully Nanny Prescot manages to pull through and James is among those who is seen singing at Billy Santiamo and Laura Bright's wedding which is the finale of the show. What's Going On In Grasmere Valley? (Podcast) Episode 1 Driving Through Town James Dontos is seen running the town hall meeting when Nanny Prescot and Peter Rupert are trying to find out who the dog Peter has called Buddy belongs to in the town.